


Heart to Heart

by Beocookie6, TerranMyHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beocookie6/pseuds/Beocookie6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst wakes up one morning feeling sick but tries to hide it from her friend, and roommate, Pearl. Amethyst is finally ready to talk to Pearl about her feelings for her, but becomes depressed when she discovers Pearl hanging out with someone else, assuming the worst. Will her heart be able to handle it...or will jealousy and depression tear her and their friendship apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship

Amethyst rolled over and yawned, stretching her short body out as far as she could. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to blink the clock on her dresser into view, barely making out it was 10am. Suddenly, a large mass jumped on the bed and assaulted her face with big, wet kisses. “Blegh! Auggh Opal!”

Amethyst gently pushed the large golden retriever away from her face and scratched her behind the ears. “Alright, I’m up.” The excitable pup flopped her body down next to her owner and started rolling around. Amethyst laughed at the hyper dog, but was interrupted by a hacking cough. She cleared her throat and rolled herself out of bed, muttering about her damn allergies. Amethyst patted Opal on top her head and stretched again. Sitting back down on the bed, she yawned loudly, and rubbed her face slowly with her hands.

Opal whined and forced her head into her owner’s lap, looking up at her with those big, brown eyes. Amethyst removed her hands from her face and placed them on either side of Opal’s head. “I’m ok girl. I’ll take you out in a minute.” The puppy barked, causing Amethyst to wince, and ran excitedly out of the room. A throbbing headache was starting to form and the excited dog’s barking was not helping.

Amethyst couldn’t believe she slept in so late. She even went to bed early because she was planning on waking up early and making Pearl breakfast before she headed to class. Her friend, and roommate, didn’t eat nearly enough for Amethyst’s liking and almost always skipped breakfast, so sometimes she surprised her with a nice meals. Amethyst sighed and pulled her thick, brown hair back into a messy ponytail. 

Hearing a commotion in the hallway, Amethyst turned her head to see a golden blur running back into the room with a leash hanging from its mouth. Amethyst couldn’t help but to grin and shake her head at the crazy dog, before pushing herself up off the bed. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” 

Opal watched as her owner dressed as quickly as her lack of energy allowed. Settling for a simple outfit of a dark purple tank top and comfy black shorts, Amethyst grabbed her phone off the nightstand and started towards the door, Opal quickly darting out ahead of her. 

The golden dog panted impatiently by the front door, as she watched her owner struggle to put her shoes on. Groaning in frustration, Amethyst finished tying her shoes and tried to stretch out a dull ache that had started in her lower back. She rubbed her back for a moment, before suddenly looking at her phone and smiling. If they hurried they could beat Pearl to that little coffee shop on campus, where she always went after morning classes. She excitedly stuffed her phone in her pocket before hooking Opal’s leash, a large grin settling across her face. She quickly grabbed her backpack from its spot next to the door and patted Opal on top of her head. “Ok miss crazy, let's go for a walk.”

The pair started walking towards campus, Amethyst barely being able to keep up with her four legged companion. “Opal!...slow... down…”The tired girl pulled gently on the leash and looked around for a place to rest. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she walked over and sat down on a nearby bench. She pulled her backpack around into her lap and scrounged around the contents inside. “Damn, I didn’t think i was THAT out of shape….It’s not even that hot out.” Surprisingly, there was a full bottle of water amongst the junk in her bag, which she quickly drank. 

The small headache from this morning was starting to become more noticeable. She really hoped she wasn’t getting sick and this headache was just due to being super tired.. Though, it was concerning how tired she felt and the quickness in which she tired out on their walk. Amethyst sighed, rubbed her temples, and continued walking towards campus.

As they arrived at the coffee shop, Amethyst scanned the area for Pearl. Finding no sign of her best friend, Amethyst picked a small table settled in the shade and began digging around inside her bag. She quickly pulled out her wallet and was about to stuff it into her pocket when she became extremely dizzy. The leather wallet hit the ground as she grabbed the table for support, her other hand coming to her head. She tightly shut her eyes against the spinning world and waited for it to pass. After a few seconds she slowly opened her eyes and sighed. Seeing her wallet on the ground, she knelt down and was greeted with a kiss from Opal. The golden dog was seemingly concerned with her slicked back ears, and the quiet whimper that now escaped her. Amethyst sighed again and butted her head up against Opal’s. It was evident to her now that something was definitely wrong. Amethyst slowly stood and looked towards the coffee shop. Deciding this could be dealt with later, she looked around the area one more time, tied the leash to the table leg, and headed inside the coffee shop. 

Exiting the coffee shop, Amethyst was greeted with the sight of Pearl. Her stomach slightly fluttered at the sight of the tall, thin framed girl knelt down, rubbing Opal’s belly. Amethyst caught herself staring at her best friend, a small blush now evident on her cheeks. She has known for awhile now that her feelings for Pearl have become deeper than just friends, but she hasn’t had the guts to talk to her about it. The spaced out girl was quickly pulled from her thoughts with the sound of Pearl’s voice calling her name. She quickly straightened up, slapped on the biggest smile she could muster, and walked over to greet her friend.

Pearl was standing by the time Amethyst made it over and was smiling warmly at her friend. Amethyst pulled a small bag out from behind her back, as she neared the table, and dramatically bowed in front of Pearl. “For you, madame.”

Pearl laughed and took the bag that was pushed her way. Amethyst smiled and quickly pulled out the chair for her friend, bowing once more. Taking her seat, Pearl couldn’t help but laugh again as she watched Amethyst sit in her own chair. “Amethyst...what is all this?”  
Amethyst quickly averted her gaze to the ground and rubbed her arm nervously. “Well….I...uh..W-well you see, Opal….” Amethyst was interrupted by one of the coffee shop workers opening the door and yelling out Perez. The nervous girl quickly stood up to retrieve her order but was overcome by another dizzy spell. She reached for the table to steady herself, but Pearl was faster, quickly catching her friend before she could fall. 

The concerned voice of Pearl could be heard, asking if she was ok. Amethyst shook her head, opened her eyes and tried to compose herself the best she could. “I’m...ok P. J-just stood up too fast, that’s all. Nice catch though!” The sick girl flashed Pearl the best smile she could and started backing up towards the coffee shop. “Be right back.” Pearl watched concerned, as her friend hurried into the coffee shop.

Amethyst returned shortly, placing a cup in front of Pearl. “Here ya go Pearly, your fav.” Pearl thanked her friend and watched her sit back down. Amethyst refused to make eye contact. She reached for the bag laying in the middle of the table, pulled out a large muffin, and gave half to Pearl. Pearl studied her friend’s face, noting the flushed appearance of her skin, and the tiredness evident in her eyes. “Amethyst…..are you sure you feel ok? You look really tired.”

The short girl looked up from eating her muffin and grinned. “I’m cool, P. I was just up really late working on some art commissions. It’s all good, I promise.” 

Pearl was not convinced but decided to not push it any further, for now. She was about to take a drink of her coffee but was interrupted by an alarm on her phone. She quickly dismissed the alarm and stood up, while gathering her things. She stood next to Amethyst and smiled down at her tired friend. “I have to head to my next class. Thanks for the coffee, Ame, I really appreciate it.” She placed a comforting hand on Amethyst’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go home and get some sleep?” Pearl gave her friend’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and started to walk toward her next class, patting Opal on top the head as she walked by.

Amethyst stared after her friend, hoping she didn’t see the blush that started to form. Lately, any kind of affection, or small touch from Pearl, caused this reaction. She sighed and massaged her temples, more out of frustration then from the headache. She really wanted to talk to Pearl about her feelings for her, but that will have to wait, for now. Yawning loudly, she stood up, gathered her things and untied Opal’s leash from the table leg. As the pair started their walk back home, Amethyst seriously thought about taking Pearl’s advice and taking a nap. She really did feel like shit.


	2. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is worried about Amethyst.

Pearl arrived home from her night classes around 10pm. The house was completely dark and quiet compared to normal. Her roommate was quite the night owl and normally most the lights would be on and every tv in the small house would be on, on different channels.

Pearl flipped the living room light on and was surprised to find it clean, just the way she left it this morning. Amethyst usually leaves empty chip bags, plates, and glasses sitting around everywhere. She was even more surprised that Opal didn't meet her at the door. The curious pup was always sitting by the door when she arrived home and would excitedly greet her with kisses.

Pearl walked in the kitchen and was surprised again by the lack of dirty dishes piling the sink and counter. She wondered for a second if Amethyst was even here, her shoes weren't by the door...Pearl immediately went in panic mode, she had a knack for over reacting in situations. Where could she be? Maybe she passed out somewhere? Maybe she never made it home? Maybe…Her thoughts were interrupted by soft whining coming from the hallway.

Pearl looked into the hallway and could see Opal’s head peeking out from Amethyst’s room. Pearl immediately walked towards her friend's room and looked inside. The room was completely dark minus the low light from the oil burner sitting on the dresser. Pearl could make out her friend sitting at her desk, slumped over, with her head resting on top of the desk. Opal was now sitting next to Amethyst, looking at Pearl and emitting a low whine.

Pearl quickly closed the distance across the room, saying her friend's name as she went. Pearl instinctively felt for a pulse, and was slightly relieved when she found one. She studied her friend's face while she gently shook her, calling her name. “Amethyst. Amethyst, wake up….please?” Pearl was really worried, remembering her roommate's behavior earlier in the day. It was clearly obvious that she wasn't feeling well that morning.

Amethyst’s head was turned and a small puddle of drool was forming on the desk. With the gentle shaking of her shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes and was staring right into a pair of worried, brown eyes. Pearl sighed in relief at seeing Amethyst awake.

Amethyst slowly sat up and stretched, popping noises could be heard as most of her joints protested. She quickly wiped the drool from her chin and rubbed her face. “Hey P, you're home early.”

Pearl stared at her tired friend for a moment before speaking. “It’s... 10 Amethyst. I just got home from class.

“Whhhhhaaaaaatttttt!” Amethyst clearly looked shocked. She spun her chair around and looked towards the window. “Well shit, guess i slept the whole damn day away…” As she turned her head to look back at Pearl, she abruptly stopped and started rubbing her neck. “Fuuuuck...neck cramp. What I get for fallin’ asleep at my damn desk, I guess.” Amethyst groaned in frustration and leaned back in her chair, still rubbing her neck. “Sorry P. I didn’t make anything for dinner..was too busy sleepin’, I guess.”  
She felt a warm hand on her knee. Opening her eyes, the same pair of concerned ones were staring at her.

Pearl placed her hand on Amethyst’s forehead, much to the the shorter girl’s irritation. Amethyst batted Pearl’s hand away and crossed her arms. “I’m fine P, geez.” The shorter girl turned her head to her good side and looked to the floor. She was glad there wasn’t much light in the room so Pearl wouldn’t see her blush.

Pearl was clearly not convinced as she stood and walked over to the bed, taking a seat. “Are you...sure, you are feeling okay.” Pearl glanced towards Amethyst’s chest where a large scar could be seen sticking out the top of her tank top. She has always been worried about her short friend’s health, especially her heart, ever since the accident. She could remember that day like it happened yesterday. She had been so scared she was going to lose her best friend all because of that accident, and to this day she still feels the same way whenever Amethyst gets sick or hurt.

Amethyst caught Pearl staring at her and followed her gaze down to her chest. She brought her hand up and lightly brushed her fingertips over the smooth scar. She knew what Pearl was thinking and couldn’t help but feel bad for worrying her friend. That is why she always tried to hide it from Pearl whenever she is sick or hurt. Her tall friend always assumes the worst and starts over reacting. She really couldn’t blame her though, she did almost die that day. 

“I’m sure P…..It’s just a headache, that’s it...I promise.” She was trying to convince herself just as much as she was Pearl.

Pearl stared at the scar a moment longer before looking at Opal, who has been staring at her this whole time. The normally energetic dog was sitting next to Amethyst, still emitting low whines and cries. It was obvious to Pearl that the golden dog was worried about her owner. “Opal seems worried. She didn’t even meet me at the door like she does everyday.” The worried dog let out a small yip in agreement and laid her head on Amethyst’s lap.

Amethyst looked shocked for a moment, before grinning at Opal. “That’s cuz she takes after you and worries about everything. She laughed at her best friend who seemed taken aback by the comment. “What’s the matter P?” Amethyst continued to grin at her now flustered friend.

Pearl crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. “I do not worry about…..everything.”

“Awww c’mon P, don’t be mad.. I was just kiddin’.” Amethyst loved how cute Pearl looked when she was flustered. The short girl continued to giggle and poke fun at her tall friend. Pearl glanced back at her amused friend and was caught up by the contagious laughter and smile. A grin started to show and before long she joined in on the laughter.

After a few moments, Pearl noticed how much the laughter had taken out of her tired friend. Amethyst was leaned back in the chair again and was breathing a little too heavy. Pearl decided that they could continue this conversation tomorrow. “Well Ame, I think I’m ready for bed. You should lay down to…..you still look really tired.”  
Pearl stood up and started walking towards the door but was stopped by Amethyst grabbing her hand. She looked down at her short friend and waited patiently for her to speak.

“W-w ait. I-ii...um...thanks.” Amethyst looked down towards the floor and let go of the other girl’s hand. Pearl smiled and gave Amethyst’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Amethyst looked back up at her tall friend and grinned back. “Goodnight Ame.” Pearl turned back towards the door but was stopped again by Amethyst’s voice.

“Hey...um..P? How about tomorrow night..I’ll make us some dinner and we can just hang out...chill and stuff?” Amethyst looked down towards the floor again and started playing with her hands nervously. “There’s somethin’...I-I-I been wantin’ to talk to you... about.” 

Pearl thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding at Amethyst. “Sure thing Ame...that sounds..nice.” With that being said Pearl finally made it out the door.

Amethyst waited to make sure Pearl was out of earshot before looking to her furry companion. “Tomorrow night, Opal.” Amethyst paused, and stroked the soft fur for a moment before smiling to herself. “I will finally tell her.”


	3. Hurt

Amethyst woke up to the sound of her phone ringing on her nightstand. She rolled over and groaned as she fumbled around for the ringing device. It was Mr. Smiley. He was asking her to come in to work at the diner, since someone called out. She inwardly groaned but agreed to come in. It was her day off but the extra money would be nice.

Amethyst yawned and rubbed her eyes. She still felt like complete shit, even after sleeping most of the day yesterday, at her desk. Even after going back to bed shortly after her and Pearl's conversation. Sleep hadn't come easily though. She tossed and turned all night finding it difficult to breath and get comfortable.

A heavy feeling had settled in her chest, causing a small coughing fit. She laid out on the bed wheezing, trying to catch her breath.

What the hell was going on? It's not like she was nauseous and had the flu but more like she just felt completely lethargic. No energy, headache, this weird cough and heavy feeling in her chest, bouts of dizziness. She really should go to the doctor, but she has such an aversion to hospitals and doctors since the accident.

Amethyst was brought out of her thoughts by a quiet whining coming from the side of the bed. She turned her head and was greeted by a wet tongue on her cheek. Amethyst giggled and looked at her furry companion. Opal was staring back at her and gently laid her head on bed, licking Amethyst’s hand. Covering her eyes with one arm, she scratched Opal’s head with the other.

Amethyst slowly sat up and dangled her feet off the side of the bed. It shouldn't be this hard to get out of bed. Her body just felt so tired and drained. Opal sat patiently next to the bed and laid her head in her owner’s lap, seemingly trying to comfort her.

Slowly, Amethyst made her way to the closet and grabbed her work uniform and headed for the shower, Opal following close behind.

The hot water felt good cascading down her tired body. Her thoughts returned to Pearl and their conversation last night. She smiled to herself but was also extremely nervous about tonight. She was afraid of rejection and ruining their friendship,but she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to tell her.. get it off her chest, these feelings that have been bubbling for years, for her best friend.

She sighed and rubbed her temples as the hot water ran through her hair, hoping it would help the nagging headache. Maybe she should tell Pearl that she isn't feeling well. The thought alone made Amethyst cringe. She knew how much Pearl would over react and fret over her. Pearl didn't need that stress right now. College was stressful enough without making Pearl worry about something as insignificant as her health. Better to just hide it for now.

Amethyst dried off and threw her hair up in a wet ponytail, she didn't have the energy to blow dry it. She sluggishly got dressed and then headed into the living room to take Opal out.

The dog was patiently waiting by the door with her leash in her mouth. Amethyst smiled, hooked the leash and took Opal out real quick. The hyper dog was quick to do her business and walked patiently on the leash, as if she knew her owner didn't have much energy for their usual walking routine.

Once inside, Amethyst headed into the kitchen for something to eat. There was a note on the counter and Amethyst could recognize Pearl's fancy handwriting anywhere.

_I hope you are feeling better._  
_I made you some pancakes. Just the way you like them._

There was a smiley face at the bottom of paper with a P next to it. Amethyst smiled at her roommates cuteness and reached for a plate. She was surprisingly not that hungry but didn't want the pancakes to go to waste. As she started for the microwave to heat them up, she was hit with a dizzy spell. The plate fell and shattered on the floor as she reached for the counter to steady herself.

She knelt on the floor next to the shattered plate, gripped her head as a few frustrated tears fell to the floor. She was very scared and confused. What the hell was wrong? She has been sick before but nothing like this. The constant dizziness, lack of appetite, was causing alarm.

Amethyst continued to lightly sob when something warm and wet touched her face. Opal had come up next to her distraught owner and was licking the side of her face. Amethyst turned towards the furry dog and threw her arms around her neck and sobbed. Opal laid her head on her owner's shoulder and emitted low whines.

“I'm sorry Opal….. I don't k-k..know what the f-fuck is wrong with me. I'm ….such a b-big baby.” Amethyst cried into the soft fur a little longer before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Opal looked worried and lowered her head to lick the back of her owner’s hand, trying to comfort her. Amethyst managed to smile and scratch Opal behind the ears.

“Thanks girl….this...this is our little secret..ok?”

Amethyst exhaled loudly and began to clean up the shattered plate. This weird illness will have to wait until after tonight. She doesn't want her health to get in the way, not after waiting so long to finally be ready.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amethyst walked into the small kitchen of Mr. Smiley’s diner, short of breath and sweating. One of her coworkers, Jasper, couldn't help but to make fun. The big, burly woman came over while pulling her thick, bleached hair up into a messy ponytail.

“What's the matter runt? That walk a little much for those short things you call legs?” Jasper cackled at her own joke and turned to grab an apron from the bin.

This earned a smirk from the shorter woman. She was about to shoot back a comment but was interrupted by Mr. Smiley bursting into the small kitchen.

“Amethyst! Thanks for coming!” Mr. Smiley paused as he finally got a good look at Amethyst. She looked completely exhausted, dark circles becoming evident under her eyes. “Er..are you ok?”

Amethyst stared back confused at her boss. Jasper walked back over and couldn't resist picking with her short friend some more.

“Stay up playing that nerd game all night again, squirt? Maybe you should get some real friends.”

Jasper smirked at her friend. These two never miss a chance to pick with each other.

Amethyst grinned and punched Jasper playfully in the side of her thigh. Jasper was easily 6’3 with Amethyst being only about 4’10. She put her hands on her hips and smirked again.

“Ha! Well at least I have some kind of friends.” Amethyst cackled but was cut off by that damned cough.

They went back and forth at one another for a couple minutes until Jenny, the waitress, started to bring in orders.

Amethyst fixed her hair and grabbed her apron. Jasper looked back over her shoulder and smirked again.

“C’mon runt, I'll get your step stool.” Jasper laughed loudly as Amethyst threw a balled up rag at her.

The shift was going pretty slow at first, with a few orders coming in, but as lunch time approached things started to get pretty busy. Normally, Jasper and Amethyst could handle the busiest of days no problem. Jasper was a full time cook at the diner, with Amethyst only being part time. Mr. Smiley always scheduled them together on the busiest days since they worked so well together and were very good at what they do. The kitchen would always be full of playful banter and loud, obnoxious laughing. It made for a fun work environment. Jenny and Buck, the dishwasher, really enjoyed working with the two obnoxious cooks.

Today was different for Amethyst though. She was having a hard time keeping up with orders and kept making mistakes. Finally, when the fifth plate came back with a customer complaint, she let out frustrated growl. Jasper saw her struggling co-worker and could tell that something was off.

“Yo, squirt. Go take a break. I got this.”

“Nah, I'm cool. I got this!” Amethyst was trying to convince herself more then Jasper. She normally has no problem on a busy day...it's not even THAT busy. She felt exhausted, despite how much sleep she had. It felt like it took all she had to even complete the simplest of tasks. She couldn't stay focused.

Suddenly she howled in pain as a pan clattered to the floor. In her rush to keep up, she had grabbed the hot handle without realizing."

“DAMNIT! Fuck!” Amethyst cursed and kicked the pan across the floor.

Jasper had jogged over to the freezer and came back with a bag of frozen peas and shoved it at Amethyst.

“Go take a break kid.” Jasper turned back towards the meal she was preparing and yelled over her shoulder. “Yo, Buck! Get over here and take the runt’s spot.”

Amethyst wrapped the peas in a towel and held the bag in her hand. She kicked open the door to the alley and slammed it behind her. Frustrated, Amethyst walked towards the nearest garbage can, and kicked it over, earning an irritated growl from an alley cat. Amethyst watched the cat scamper off and mumbled a sorry under her breath. She walked to a crate next to the wall and flopped down.

Studying the burn on her hand, she squeezed the bag of peas, irritated with herself. She was always so careful in the kitchen. Yeah, a small burn here and there but to just outright grab a handle like that. That was unlike her.

Amethyst exhaled slowly and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes, wanting to sleep. Amethyst was startled awake when the door to the alley opened up and Jasper stepped out. She didn't realize she had actually dozed off.

“You alright there squirt?”

Amethyst closed her eyes again and leaned her head back against the wall and exhaled loudly.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired.”

Jasper lit a cigarette and took a long drag, blowing the smoke up into the air.

“If you say so...You better wake up so you don't cut your finger off or something.” Jasper laughed at her own joke and took another drag from her cigarette. Amethyst half heartedly laughed.

Jasper finished her smoke and stood back up.

“Alright runt, time to head back in. At least the lunch rush is over now. You can take a lil longer if ya need.”

Amethyst nodded and watched as Jasper disappeared into the diner. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scanned over her small grocery list for tonight. A smile crept onto her face as she thought about Pearl. Her smile, the way she moved, the way her nose wrinkled a little when she laughed. Amethyst was nervous about tonight, yes, but the chance that Pearl returned her feelings made it worth it in her eyes.

Amethyst stuffed her phone back into her pocket, stood up and stretched. She tapped her cheeks a few times trying to wake herself up.

“Alright, let's do this.” She felt a little revitalized after thinking about Pearl and tonight. After another small stretch, she smile and headed back into the diner.

Jasper turned towards the door as it opened. “Feeling better small fry?”

Amethyst smirked at Jasper and waved her off. “Psh, heh, it's no big deal. Takes more then that to take me out of anything. I'm not a baby, geez.”

Jasper rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a voice coming into the kitchen.

“Well then, let's get your hand wrapped up.” Jenny came around the corner carrying a small first aid kit. She stopped in front of Amethyst and pulled out some burn cream and bandages. “Aight girl, show me your hand.”

“Pfffftt, I don't need anyone to baby me. I can take care of myself, ya know.” Amethyst looked to the floor, embarrassed. She hated being coddled.

Jenny grabbed Amethyst hand anyway and started to apply the cream. “Hey, everyone needs help sometimes.” Jenny studied Amethysts face for a moment, taking in the pale complexion of her normally brown skin, and the dark circles under her eyes. “You sure you're OK? You still look beat.”

“Yeah man, I'm cool. Ya know me, staying up to late and junk.”

Jenny was about to retort but was interrupted by the sound of the diner door opening.

“We’ll continue this later, stubborn ass.” Jenny playfully ruffled Amethyst’s hair, earning a playful shove from the shorter girl. Amethyst laughed to herself, finished wrapping her hand and pulled on some gloves, preparing for the order to come in.

Jenny popped up in the window with the order slip and handed it to Amethyst. She briefly glanced at it. It was an order for grilled cheese and soup and….a half of a veggie burger, no toppings, with a side salad. Why did that sound so familiar?

Amethyst walked out of the kitchen and peeked out into the main diner and was surprised to see Pearl. She was about to go greet her friend but remembered that slip had two orders. Seated across from Pearl was a short, scrawny girl with pale skin, blonde hair and glasses.

Amethyst felt her heart drop. She watched as Pearl and this new girl talked and laughed. Pearl was smiling...that beautiful smile. They were laughing together as the new girl seemed to be telling some kind of exciting story, waving her arms around.

A lump formed in her throat. She was too late. Amethyst turned around and leaned back against the wall. Hot tears began to form and she felt sick to her stomach. She waited too long to tell Pearl… and now she had found someone. Amethyst rubbed her eyes and hit the wall out of frustration with herself. If she hadn't been so scared to tell Pearl in the first place..then maybe…

Amethyst shook her head. No, she wasn't going to jump to conclusions...she would just ask Pearl about it tonight.. maybe they are just friends and she is overreacting.

Amethyst took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She went back to the kitchen and found Jasper already preparing the order. “Oh, hey Jasper...thanks..I was coming.” The sadness in Amethyst’s voice caused Jasper to glance back at the short girl.

“What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin’.”

Amethyst walked up to the counter but never looked up or responded. Jasper could definitely tell something was wrong. She placed a hand on Amethysts shoulder.

“Hey kid, why don't you head on home. I can handle the rest of the shift. Go home and get some sleep. You really look like shit.”

Amethyst didn't feel like arguing. She mumbled a thanks to Jasper and left out the alley door. Pulling her phone out, she glanced at her shopping list again. A few tears started to fall, but she quickly wiped them away and started towards the grocery store. She glanced through the window of the diner as she walked by and could see Pearl still laughing and talking to that girl.

She quickly averted her gaze to the ground and kept walking. She really hoped she wasn't to late.


	4. Old Habits

The grocery shopping went pretty quickly, though Amethyst couldn't help but feel a little depressed and angry with herself.  She was looking forward to tonight but what if Pearl and this new girl were dating? What if she spills her feelings to Pearl to only find out it's true? Would their friendship be ruined?

Amethyst shook her head to clear the negative thoughts and paid for her items. There was still a chance that maybe she wasn’t to late and was just overreacting, jumping to conclusions. With that small dab of hope, she wanted tonight to be perfect, starting with a good meal and she knew just the one.  Meatless lasagna was one of Pearl's favorite foods so, naturally that was what Amethyst chose for such a special occasion. Cooking was something she definitely had a talent for.

\---------------------------------------

Amethyst arrived home and slowly shut the door, promptly leaning against it to try and catch her breath. She was wiping the sweat from her forehead when suddenly, there was the sound of nails on hardwood floor as Opal came charging through the opposite doorway, nearly knocking over her exhausted owner.  Amethyst threw her hands up in defense and tried to fend of the wet tongue that was attacking her face.  

“Bleh, Aagh, Opal!... I missed..you..too. Chill!”  Amethyst laughed and gently pushed the dog down, earning one last lick on her hand before Opal went to rolling around excitedly on the floor.  Amethyst knelt down and scratched the waiting belly.  After a few minutes, Opal was satisfied and Amethyst was finally able to catch her breath and take her backpack into the kitchen.

As she unloaded her items, Amethyst really thought about calling the doctor.  Her chest had been feeling funny and her small headache has yet to go away. She was scared that something was wrong with her heart and that made her even more reluctant to call. Heart problems meant more needles, poking, and prodding. She had enough of that last time. Not to mention what Pearl's reaction will be.

Amethyst pulled out the box of noodles and lost focus as she thought back to Pearl and that girl at the diner. She was ready to cancel tonight to save herself the embarrassment of rejection...but she has wanted to do this for a few years now. Amethyst took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to shake her nerves.  “Ok, Let’s do this.”  Amethyst said out loud to herself as she began to prepare the meal.

\-------------------------

The meal was ready and the table was set with their best dishes. Amethyst sat nervously, waiting for Pearl to come home.  She kept checking the time and grew more nervous as the minutes went by.  It was 5:30 so Pearl should be walking in any minute.  She absent-mindedly rubbed the scar on her chest, a nervous habit, as she waited.

As the time ticked by, Amethyst grew more impatient and nervous. She finally sent Pearl a short text, asking if she was ok.  They normally texted each other when they weren't going to be home at normal time so, she was a little worried that maybe something happened. Another half hour passed and still no response or sign from Pearl.  She stared at her phone, waiting for it to light up with a text message. With a frustrated groan, Amethyst began clearing the table around 8:30. She was trying to fight back tears. A mix of emotions was hitting her at the same time. Yea, she was upset that Pearl didn’t show but she was also extremely worried that she hasn’t heard from her.

Amethyst was in the kitchen putting the food in the fridge and contemplating rather or not to call Garnet and, tell her that she hasn’t heard from Pearl, when suddenly, she heard the front door open.  She could hear Pearl, in the living room humming to herself, and she froze, trying to bite back her anger.  Pear was humming? She had been worried about her this whole time and she comes in humming and singing to herself?  Never even bothered to respond to her text message?

Pearl walked into the kitchen and paused..she could feel the tension in the air.  Glancing at the set table, Pearl felt her heart drop into her stomach...she forgot. She stared at Amethyst’s back waiting for an outburst or something….but Amethyst just stayed staring at the counter top and calmly spoke.

“Dinners in the fridge...help yourself.” Pearl could hear the sadness she was trying to mask in her voice.

“A-a-amethyst,...I am so sorry...I lost track of time studying with Peridot. I didn't mean..”

Amethyst gripped the counter and interrupted Pearl through clenched teeth. “Don’t. It’s fine.”

She knew it. That new girl.. this Peridot..it must be true. Amethyst hung her head, letting her long hair conceal her face, and walked past Pearl towards the living room, grabbing Opal’s leash and her backpack  along the way.. Pearl was quick to follow behind.

“Amethyst wait! We can still talk.”  Pearl was clearly shocked by the lack of an outburst from Amethyst. Normally when she was upset she was very vocal.  

Amethyst paused after hooking Opal’s leash and didn't bother to look at Pearl. “Forget about it...I-it's too late.” A sob started to escape but she quickly choked it back and left out the door...not waiting for a response. She thought she heard Pearl yell her name as the door shut behind her but she didn't care.

\------------------

Hot tears streamed down Amethyst’s face as she ran towards the beach, Opal running alongside of her panting owner, whining. Amethyst held onto the leash with a white knuckled fist and clutched her shirt over her chest with the other hand.  Her chest felt like it was on fire but she didn't stop. She needed to get to her secret place, the small cove on the beach where she used to hide from the cops and her various foster parents.

Amethyst ran onto the sandy beach, panting for air as her heart pounded and sobs wracked her body.  She didn’t make it very far on the beach before she collapsed, feeling like her heart was going to burst. She cried out in pain as she fell to her knees in the cool sand. Her body glistened with sweat, the quiet night filled with her ragged breaths.

She dropped the leash and held her chest with both hands, falling over on her side gasping for air. Her entire chest was on fire and breathing was very difficult. Opal laid in front of Amethyst and was slowly licking her hand and whining softly, trying to comfort her distressed owner. Amethyst opened her eyes and just focused on the dog laying in front of her, trying to slow her breathing. She could see Opal’s worried, brown eyes through the haze of tears, pain, and sweat.

Eventually, the pain started to subside and breathing became a little easier but the crying didn't stop. She pulled Opal in close to her and buried her face in the soft, golden fur and just cried and cried.  Whenever she thought the tears might stop, she would think of Pearl and the tears would start all over.  She felt rejected and unwanted.  The entire evening, she had been waiting for and worrying about Pearl, just to discover she was out having...fun with this Peridot girl.  Pearl couldn’t even find the time to respond to her text or let her know that she was going to be late.  She felt as though this wasn’t intentional on Pearl’s part, she wasn’t that type of person,...but that didn’t stop it from hurting any less

Amethyst wasn’t sure how long she had been laying there, just petting Opal’s fur, before she finally managed to sit up and take in her surroundings.  The moon and stars were out bright, illuminating the beach in a soft light.  The night was quiet, the only sound being the quiet lapping of the ocean waves against the shore.

Amethyst rubbed her eyes and pulled her knees up close to her chest, sighing as she thought about what she wanted to do. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw missed calls and texts from Pearl. She gripped her head out of frustration and growled. Suddenly, a wet nose pushed it’s way past her arm, as Opal assaulted her face with dog kisses.  Amethyst chuckled and held Opal’s head, butting her forehead against Opal’s. “Always know what to do don’t cha girl?” Amethyst smiled and pulled Opal in for another hug, when suddenly a loud noise startled them.

Looking around towards the boardwalk, the light from a small convenience store caught her attention, the “open” sign still flickering.  Amethyst licked her lips, thinking about getting a drink.  If she was lucky, maybe they had some beer.  She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of just wanting to drink and forget this for awhile.  A part of her felt like she was betraying herself, but another part...craved it.

There was only one problem with her plan, she was only 19.  When she was younger she used to get older kids to get it for her, or on occasion..she was known to steal it. Her mind made up, Amethyst stood up and brushed the sand from her clothes.  With shaky legs and a guilty conscience, she made her way towards the little store.

________________

Once inside the store, Amethyst rummaged around the candy aisle for a minute trying to catch sight of the clerk. The woman had her backed turned stocking packs of cigarettes behind the counter. Amethyst slowly started to make her way around to the beer cooler but was distracted by the clerk, there was something familiar about her.  Amethyst shook her head and tried to focus back on her mission. She stopped in front of the coolers and looked for something that would easily fit in her backpack. As she started to open one of the doors, she could see the reflection of someone standing behind her.  She slowly turned around and was ready to make a run for it when a familiar voice spoke.

“Don't even think about it. You are…”  the clerk stopped dead in her tracks as recognition hit her. “Amethyst!? Is that you?!”

“Vidalia?! I thought I recognized that hair! It’s been like…. Forever!” Amethyst grinned at her old friend. Vidalia was the biological child of one of the foster homes she lived at briefly.  The two had connected almost immediately.

Vidalia wrapped the shorter girl in a tight hug and pushed her back to arm length to take in her friend. Her face fell when she noticed the tired eyes and tear streaked face.

“Who the HELL do I need to beat up?”

“What?"

“I can tell you been crying. Now, who needs an ass beating?”  Vidalia looked sternly at her little friend.

Amethyst looked to the floor and shook her head. “Nobody…..It's nothing. Just had a bad day. I-I could really use a drink…..Think you could help me out here?” Amethyst looked ashamed at the request. She rubbed her arm shyly as she waited for a response. Vidalia studied the teen a moment before turning towards the beer cooler.

"Sure thing, for old times sake eh?”   Vidalia stepped back so Amethyst could see the selection.  She watched as the teen was hesitant to grab anything, like she really didn’t want too. When they were younger, Amethyst wouldn’t think twice about drinking. Even when Amethyst was moved to a different home, she would sneak out and they would meet up and get drunk.  Vidalia always felt bad for the kid, and never blamed her for wanting to just drink it away, as unhealthy as it was.

Amethyst finally reached into the cooler for her choice of beer.  She turned and flashed a big grin at Vidalia  “Thanks V. I owe yah.”

Vidalia ruffled the top of Amethyst’s head and turned towards the front of the store. “No prob kid, but if you ever need to talk you know where to find me.” Vidalia paused a moment before continuing. “ Oh, wait, c’mere.”

Vidalia walked behind the counter and scribbled on a piece of paper. “Here's my number, you better call me alright?”

Amethyst folded the paper and placed it in her backpack.  “Sure thing V..Thanks”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few dollars that she thankfully had stuffed in there after shopping. 

Amethyst started out the door but was stopped by Vidalia’s voice. “Hey, you sure you ok? I mean if you want to talk...I’d be happy to listen.”  

Amethyst forced a smile but wasn’t at all convincing.  “Nah, it’s cool V,...I really just don't’..want to talk about it right now.. Thanks though...I really appreciate it.

With that being said, they said their goodbyes and Amethyst headed straight to her hiding place on the beach

\----------------------

It was 2am by the time Amethyst stumbled up to the doorway of their house. SHe was very clearly intoxicated and on the verge of passing out. If it wasn't for Opal leading the way, she wouldn't have found her way home. As she struggled with trying to unlock the door, she didn't even notice when it flew open with a very worried looking Pearl standing in the doorway.

“Amethyst! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you!?”  Pearl paused when the smell of beer slapped her in the face.

Amethyst’s eyes were unfocused and she was clearly having trouble standing, with the way she swayed back and forth. Pearl could barely make out a “whatever” that drunkenly slipped from the teen’s mouth.

Pearl reached out to help support her swaying friend but Amethyst pushed past her… well she tried. The sudden movement caused her to stumble forward and she ended up flat on her face on the floor.

“Amethyst!”

Pearl quickly knelt down and shook her drunken friend. It was no use, she was out cold.  Pearl sighed, frustrated. She was angry with Amethyst for running off and getting drunk but at the same time she felt responsible, forgetting about the special evening they had planned.

Opal walked up next to Pearl and lightly licked her arm, lightly whining. She scratched the tired dog behind the ears and unhooked the leash. “Thanks for bringing her home girl.”  Opal licked Amethyst’s face before walking into the kitchen.

Pearl reached out and rolled Amethyst over on her back and lightly tapped her cheek.

“Amethyst, wake up.”

Pearl shook her head when the only response was a light snore. She sat Amethyst up and hooked her under the arms with hers and pulled her up. Pearl made her way through the house with the unconscious girl, only running into one doorframe.

With a strained groan, Pearl flopped Amethyst on the bed and turned on the desk lamp. She positioned her friend the best she could so that she was laying on her stomach with her head turned to the side. Pearl sighed as she took off Amethyst’s shoes and removed her phone from her pocket, plugging it into the charger by the nightstand.

Pearl left the room and returned with some pills and a bottle of water and set them next to Amethyst’s phone on the nightstand. She pulled up the computer chair and sat next to the bed, studying her face for a moment.  Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern as she lightly pushed the hair back from the drunk girl’s face. Amethyst stopped drinking when Rose took her in 4 years ago and provided her with a loving, stable environment. She must really be upset to have gotten this drunk.

Pearl quickly swiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and pushed herself up from the chair, returning it back to its place. She walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers up over her sleeping friend. Pearl took one last look at Amethyst before grabbing her shoes and turning off the lamp, but before she could shut the door, Opal dashed in and made herself comfortable on the bed. She laid her head on Amethyst’s back and stared at Pearl with sad, brown eyes and let out a low whine.

“Thanks for watching over her tonight, Opal. You're such a good girl.”

Pearl pulled the door too and left it cracked, heading to her own room to turn in for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I work way to much lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an au I started over the winter that i been calling nurse au. If you have any questions or would like to see any art or small drabbles that i have done for this au, or just want to chat, feel free to follow me at beocookie.tumblr.com. I would like to thank TerranMyHeart for all their help in bringing this together.


End file.
